Roba novios
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Mikasa le había acusado cruelmente con sus padres. Ella no le había dejado abogar cuando fue a decirle a su familia que él era homosexual. Pero Levi nunca se quedaba quieto, y estaba dispuesto a conseguir su venganza ¿Que mejor manera que robarle a su perfecto y sexy novio? [Ereri] [One-shot]


**¡Buenos días, preciosuras!**

 **Traigo un segundo One-shot como regalo para la hermosa Luna de Acero. Espero que te guste, Mari, y ojalá a los demás lectores también.**

 **Quizás algún día actualice "¿Nos vamos?" (?) pero ese día, lamentablemente, no es hoy :c lo siento mucho. Tengo un pequeño bloqueo, pero ya me las voy a arreglar para salir de este.**

 **Con Lunita anduvimos planeando una continuación de "Fireman" para las que lo han leído xDD así que quizás dentro de poco tengan una pequeña continuación de esa historia ¿Si?**

 **Sin mucho más que decir, les dejaré leer.**

* * *

Levi había sido gay desde que tenía memoria.

Pero como se había criado en un núcleo familiar donde las parejas homosexuales no eran bien vistas, se había tenido que forzar a esconder. A no decirle a sus padres o su hermana que, lamentablemente, no era "recto" ni mucho menos el hijo ideal que ellos creían tener.

Por ello siempre se esforzaba en tener buenas notas, en ser un buen hijo, en ser un ejemplo para los demás muchachos de su edad. Si, quizás era gay, pero quería demostrarle a su familia que, contrario a lo que querían, ser gay no significaba ser un fracasado, inadaptado, o idiota.

Era simplemente que le gustaban las pollas. Y ya.

Levi era muy consciente de que la mentira tenía patas cortas, y era por ello que se esforzaba tanto. Así cuando, en el caso de que lo descubrieran, no sería tan malo. Tendría armas a su favor. Podría demostrarles que ser homosexual o tener preferencia por los chicos no afectaba en su desempeño ni vida en la familia.

Pero no esperó que ese día iba a llegar tan pronto, ni abruptamente.

Sucedió que había invitado al chico que le gustaba a su casa. Era lindo y gracioso, así que lo tenía como potencial para novio. Ya había tenido algunas experiencias en pareja, así que no se le hacía demasiado raro. Le había avisado a su familia que iba a llevar a un amigo a estudiar, pero bien sabía que a esa hora no había nadie presente. Sus padres trabajaban y Mikasa estaba en sus clases de inglés.

Así que no se preocupó en cerrar la puerta o nada. Las cosas sucedieron solas. De un momento a otro el ambiente se había tornado íntimo y sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca. Después de todo, se gustaban mutuamente y eran adolescentes. No pasó mucho para que se dieran un beso. No subía de nivel de nada, pero aún así las mariposas revoloteaban en sus estómagos por el contacto entre sus labios.

—¿Levi?

Casi como si le quemara, se separó de un salto del chico que le gustaba. Miró a su puerta horrorizado, encontrándose con su hermana parada allí. Ella tenía su mochila en un costado, mirándolo con una expresión de asombro y enojo.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Farlan huyó como quien lo persigue el diablo, ni siquiera se quedó a afrontar las consecuencias de un hecho que les afectaba a ambos. Vaya idiota. Su hermana le empezó a gritar, a exigir explicaciones mientras él trataba de calmarla inútilmente.

—¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verás lo que dirán nuestros padres!

Y más allá de que amaba a su hermana por sobre muchas cosas, al decirle que era homosexual a sus padres le había desatado un gran infierno.

Bueno, tampoco era tan grande. Como había supuesto y planeado, pudo usar varios hechos a su favor para contrarrestar las ideas estereotipadas que tenían sus padres acerca de los homosexuales. Pero aún así, se había ganado un jugoso castigo.

Y como buen hermano menor que era, se iba a vengar de su hermana mayor.

Todavía no lograba dilucidar qué podría hacer para molestarla, pero quería que fuera algo grande. Al final, ella terminó siendo la más homofóbica de toda la familia.

Y la luz vino a él cuando un día ella trajo a su novio a cenar. Su estúpidamente perfecto y atractivo novio, Eren Yaeger. El cual era su crush desde el momento en el que cruzó el umbral de su puerta junto a su hermana, cabe aclarar. Pero nunca había tratado nada. Más allá de que esos dos no parecían demasiado cercanos y no lucía como que iba a ser la relación más duradera —su hermana podía ser bastante histérica cuando se lo proponía—, nunca se había atrevido a coquetear con Eren.

Nunca lo había hecho, aunque hubiera una química insoportable entre ellos.

Pero ahora, ella se lo había buscado. Ella lo había acusado con sus padres y le había conseguido un castigo tremendo ¿Sin redes sociales, sin internet ni computadora? ¿Sin sus valiosas horas de juego en el World of Warcraft? Y se lo cobraría. Oh, se lo cobraría.

Así comenzó su plan, primero con pasos pequeños, con pequeñas sugestiones a ese sensual moreno que se paseaba por su casa cuando tenía el día libre y lo quería pasar con su novia. Roces de piel, miradas intensas, acciones inocentes que poco a poco iban rindiendo sus frutos. Pero era un arma de doble filo, porque los sentimientos y los deseos se estaban cultivando hacia ambos lados.

Y poco a poco, Eren pasó de ser un crush a el chico que le gustaba locamente. Y aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era lo que pasaba debajo de esa mata de cabellos castaños, las miradas intensas que le seguían cuando se paseaba en paños menores y las palabras de consuelo cuando las discusiones en su familia a raíz de su orientación sexual surgían no pasaban desapercibidas.

Después de todo, era Eren el que ponía su mano gentilmente en su espalda cuando se iba a su cuarto y se hacía una bolita en una esquina de su cama. Muchas veces su familia podía ser muy cruel al respecto. Los chistes estúpidos de su padre con respecto a los "putos" y "maricas" eran el pan de cada día, y eran de todo menos graciosos. Los comentarios llenos de prejuicios de su hermana le lastimaban profundamente, y el silencio de su madre sin ninguna palabra para defenderlo le hacían sentir solo.

Y cuando una persona parece ser la que se preocupa por ti. Cuando esta se sienta a tu lado y te abraza suavemente, te dice que eres maravilloso y que debes darle tiempo a tu familia para que superen sus pensamientos, pero que en verdad te aman ¿Cómo no caer enamorado?

Levi sabía muy bien que era imposible no hacerlo.

Así que, a fin de cuentas, se terminó enamorando de Eren Yaeger. Ese tipo con musculatura envidiable y ojos gentiles, una sonrisa coqueta que surgía en los momentos más adecuados y le robaba el aliento. Con esa voz masculina que siempre le hacía tener escalofríos, y un aroma tentador que parecía fundirlo en un éxtasis inmediato.

El novio de su hermana.

O bueno, ya no lo era.

Levi siempre había considerado que las chicas que les robaban los novios a las otras eran unas arrastradas. Que no tenían por qué seducir a una persona comprometida cuando podían buscar a otra completamente dispuesta y libre para ellas. Pero ahora comprendía que, de una manera cruel y retorcida, era muy entretenido robarle el novio a otra persona.

Sobre todo cuando esta te había acusado de que ser homosexual era asqueroso, y habías terminado volviendo un "asqueroso" a su perfecto y sexy novio.

Y Levi, por sobre todas las cosas, no se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de haber seducido vilmente a Eren para que dejara a la histérica de su hermana y le ayudara a darle una lección. Pero aunque hubiera sido divertido el proceso, no sentía ganas de hacerlo otra vez. Ahora tenía a Eren como novio ¿Quién cambiaría a un moreno tiernamente pervertido que te trata como un rey y te come como un dios? Nadie.

Así que, había sido divertido y se había convertido en un roba-novios, no se arrepentía. Pero no sentía la necesidad de ponerse en ese papel otra vez.

* * *

Hué, Levi loquillo.

No tengo más que decir.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
